yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamuza Dessouki
' ' 'First Name' Kamuza 'Last Name' Dessouki 'IMVU Name' Sezomaru 'Nicknames' None 'Age' December 27th 19 Years old Ark 9: 21 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Egyptian 'Height' 5'9" 'Weight' 159 Ibs 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' ((Under Construction)) 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' District One 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' None 'Fighting Style' Muay Thai Muay Thai is a combat sport from the Muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Abilities After his heist two years ago of the nanomachine shipment, Kamuza gained the ability to manipulate and generate a powerful green fire as a result of injecting himself with the nanomachines. Kamuza is able to activate the use of this green fire through the action of snapping which results in a green spark in which he is then able to manipulate the fire and use it as he sees fits whether it be causing an explosion in one spot or launching a stream of fire in short, medium, or long range. The nanomachines also gives him the ability to control his body temperature, allowing him to be comfortable in scorching temperatures as well as freezing temperatures.' ' Heat Generation Green Fire Generation (Instead of Blue) Fire Manipulation ' 'Fire Aura ' 'Fire Attacks Fire Burst : A low power ball of fire Fire Shock : A blast of fire that explodes on impact with great force ' 'Fire Stream : A high powered stream of fire Fire Wave : A stream of fire that swirls or curves to act like a wave Flame Scatter : A stream of fire that when launched separates into multiple slightly smaller streams) Flame Burst : A smaller blast of fire that Kamuza even uses to light cigarettes with (Note: Different from Fire Burst. This is only a small burst of fire for short range use Inceneration : A stream of fire that expands upon impact exponentially Beastial Fire : Fire stream that takes on the form of an animal (Kamuza's fire takes the form of a falcon most of the time due to his preference) Flame Explosion : Can create a ball of fire that will explode like a bomb on impact ' 'Weapon of Choice His fists, switchblade, pistol, Nano Machines 'Transportation' His black chopper Allies/Enemies None 'Background' Kamuza was born in Egypt during one of the biggest civil wars it’s ever seen. The times when Pharaohs ruled was looming over Egypt once more and to be born in these times meant you were born for and bred for war. Kamuza’s father, being a soldier himself, began teaching Kamuza the style of Muay Thai at the age of four. After two years, with the war worsening, his father was called to into battle where he met a tragic end at the hands of the enemy leader himself. Kamuza’s mother made the decision to escape from Egypt. In the middle of the night the two of them left and tried to escape. They were noticed and attacked by two guards. Kamuza’s left cheek was slashed twice before a rogue resistance soldier ran in and saved their lives. He had been a comrade of Kamuza’s father. He treated Kamuza’s wounds before going with them, helping to smuggled the both of them to America, to a city called KasaiHana city. They lived in a small apartment in District One. Kamuza who wanted to continue to learn Muay Thai pestered his mother until she found someone to train him. At the age of eight Kamuza found a deep love for rock music and metal. He was fascinated by bass players and wanted to learn to play the bass himself. His mother who was working a stable and well-paying job paid for his lessons. Growing up he didn’t have much of a social life due to his intense Muay Thai training as well as his bass lessons and practice. At the age of fourteen Kamuza began to grow a social life, meeting other musicians and soon, they formed a band. Kamuza’s band played together for three years before they were robbed at gunpoint after a gig. Their instruments were broken and they were all horribly beaten. Kamuza never bothered to pick an instrument up again. After that incident he began getting in with the wrong crowds such as gangsters and thugs which is what ended him up where he is now in the Arasumaru Clan. 'Music' Let's go Wild 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 08:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGPRC Category:NGRPC Category:Arasumaru